


Give Her Up

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Kalinda try to give up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her Up

Alicia smiles slightly as she looks at Kalinda, the two of them are alone for the first time in a long time, and yet Diane can’t help getting in the way, once Diane is gone however they tend to be able to give in to what they are feeling. 

At first Kalinda had fought it, she didn’t want to fall back into a relationship with Alicia… until, finally, neither of them can hold back, the weeks of yelling and arguing are starting to annoy them both and Kalinda gives in first, moving to kiss Alicia in the middle of an argument, the two of them slowly falling into a hidden relationship. Neither woman wanted to give in again, but, now they have, keeping it hidden makes them all the happier and keeps it somewhat fresh.


End file.
